The Baby
by Hope Jones
Summary: This is the story of what happens when a human and a vampire forget the darn protection
1. Chapter 1

Paces around my room anxiously. "I can't believe it. This just isn't something I would have thought possible." I was so nervous I couldn't even think straight. I had to tell him, had to.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. After four rings he finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Vladimir, its Hope. I have some news." I didn't say that is was good or bad because I didn't really know honestly. "You're not going to believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause on his end of the phone and I was afraid he would be angry at me when he finally said something. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I've done like five tests and they're all positive. I think you need to come over here. We need to talk about this." I told him.

"Okay. I'll be right over." He hung up and I put my phone down to wait.

When he showed up he came right on inside and ran to me.

"Are you okay? I mean, it's not hurting you is it?" He asked.

"No. I don't feel anything just yet, but I can see that my stomach is a little bigger than normal."

We both looked down to my stomach and I pulled my shirt up just enough that you could see where it was bulging out a small bit.

I looked up at his face and said, "You're not mad at me are you?"

He looked at me with a face of total shock. "Of course not. Why would I be? You didn't know you would become pregnant. It's really my fault for not remembering to use protection." He said.

I thought back to that night. When we had finally done it. It had felt so good at the time and neither of us had thought about what might happen afterwards.

"Do you regret doing that Vladimir?" I asked shyly. This was the question I was so afraid of asking him.

"No my love. I couldn't be happier actually." He said with a grin.

"Well I know it's kind of early to think about this, but, let's try to pick out names." I said smiling up at him.

"Alright. Well, what are some that you have in mind?" He said while he pulled me to sit on his lap on the couch.

"Hmm….. Well I can't think of any girl names at all so I'll just tell you the guy names I've come up with."

He nodded so I continued on.

"Well there's only two but I love both of them. They are Nicholi and Ryan. Now let's hear your idea of names." I said grinning up at him.

"I've only got girl names to offer which is funny considering you only have boy names. Mine are Ever and Lucy." He said.

They all sounded like beautiful names to me, but I was sure that when the time came I wouldn't be able to even think about names for mine and Vladimir's child. I would only be able to think about pain since I already knew that I was going to have to be changed after I had the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Vladimir with a pained expression. "Are you going to tell Stefan?" I asked him.

"I must. He is my brother and we do not keep things from each other. I don't know what his reaction will be so I don't know if you should come with me to tell him." He replied.

I thought it over. I have to go with him I decided. "I'm coming with you." I said, hoping he wouldn't argue with me about it. He nodded and took my hand, leading me out the door and to his car.

The drive didn't take long. We were soon at the castle that Stefan and Vladimir lived in. I had never been there before now.

Vladimir hopped out and came around to help me out and then we headed for the door.

As we walked in Vladimir called to Stefan, "Brother! I need to discus something important with you immediately!"

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Stefan was there, looking at me with shocked eyes. "Who is this little human you've brought into our home?" Stefan asked.

Vladimir kept a calm face as he said, "Her name is Hope and she is my love. She is also carrying mine and her child." He looked to Stefan and put in before he could be yelled at, "We must keep her safe. I do not want to lose her and you will NOT harm her while she is here."

Stefan looked like he wanted to kill Vladimir, but he merely said, "As you wish brother. I will not hurt her. If she is what you choose then so be it." And he walked off.

Vladimir turned to me and gave me a slight grin. "He is not mad. I assure you. Let me take you to your new room. You need to stay here in the castle so myself and Stefan can keep you safe." He told me as he led me down a hall and into a giant room.

Vladimir left me to rest and would come back if I needed him.

I lay on the huge bed with my eyes closed and did not know Stefan had come in until he cleared his throat.

I opened my eyes and sat up. "Oh! Stefan. I didn't know you were there. Do you need something?" I asked him quickly.

He looked at me for a moment before he walked briskly over and sat on the bed across from me.

"I just wanted to talk and get to know you. After all, you will be staying here for a while I'm sure." He said with a small smile.

"Oh okay. What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Do you love my brother?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I couldn't imagine life without him." I replied.

He nodded and continued with another question. "Do you know about him? His past I mean?"

I shook my head. "I don't. Whenever I asked he got all quiet and said he didn't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, I am going to tell you what he will not." He said with a sad face.

I sat back to listen.


End file.
